memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Blu-ray Disc
Artikel-Lemma Ich glaub es sollte eher Blu-ray Disc heißen oder? -- 13:07, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ja eigentlich schon, aber wir können Blu-ray als Redirect behalten.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:11, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::ich habs mal verschoben.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:15, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok, alles klar. -- 13:16, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Einzelartikel Hab' mich heute mal an die Liste der in D veröffentlichten Blu-rays gesetzt und versucht eine Systematik zu finden. Auch wenn ich immer für "Synergieeffektnutzung" bin: Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir die DVD- und Blu-ray-Versionen ein- und derselben Veröffentlichung (wie z.B. bei den TOS-Staffelboxen oder den Filmen) der Übersicht halber in jeweils separaten Artikeln anlegen. Wie hier schon erwähnt, würde ich gerne bzgl. der Lemmata gern nah am originalen Titel bleiben und auf künstliche Titel wie TOS-R Blu-ray-Box Staffel 1 verzichten wollen (wobei man diese aber gern als redirects behalten kann - zur Suche sind die meist recht nützlich). Würde so entsprechend auch im Anschluss bei den DVD-Veröffentlichungen vorgehen. Findet das allgemeine Zustimmung? --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:14, 25. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Die jetzige Aufteilung finde ich (auch wegen der erwähnten DVD-Boxen) eigentlich ziemlich übersichtlich und ich kann mir aktuell nicht vorstellen, was du mit "originalen Titel" meinst. Der Name unter den die Boxen verkauft werden? Dann hätten wir allerdings sehr viele gleiche Artikel, die nur durch ein "(DVD)" und "(Blue-ray)" hinten unterschieden werden und bei denen außerdem z.B. statt "TOS-R" nur "TOS" da steht. :Kurzum, ich bin dafür die aktuellen (fiktiven) Titel bei zu behalten, weil sie schlicht weg übersichtlicher sind. -- 20:39, 25. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Im Grunde genommen würden die Artikel so heißen, wie sie in der derzeitigen Liste im Blu-ray-Artikel zu lesen sind - übrigens die weiteren Editionen eines Films - wie z.B. bei den zig Ausgaben von "Into Darkness" - sind extra nicht verlinkt, die Infos zu diesen Varianten werden sich später in einem einzigen Artikel wiederfinden. Die Unterscheidung wäre durch den (lt. unseren Namenskonventionen zu verwendenden) Klammerzusatz eindeutig. So wurde das auch schon in vielen anderen Fällen gehandhabt, in denen es ein Merchandise-Produkt (z.B. Roman, CD, Spiel, Comic) zu einer Episode oder einen Film gab. Es kommt mir einfach falsch vor, hier aus Gründen der "Übersichtlichkeit" von den normalen enzyklopädischen Namenskonventionen abzuweichen und eigene Titel zu erfinden, die mit dem "originalen Titel" (= Titel, der auf der DVD/BR-Hülle steht) nichts zu tun haben. Im Laden (oder Online-Shop) (suche und) bestelle ich schließlich auch nicht die Box "TOS-R Blu-ray-Box Staffel 1" sondern eben die Box "Star Trek: Raumschiff Enterprise – Season 1". Habe bislang noch nicht herausgefunden, warum wir diese Lemmata eigentlich für die Staffelboxen verwenden - denke wir werden es damals von der MA/en übernommen haben. Konsequent sind wir dabei aber auch nicht, wenn man auf der einen Seite die TOS-R Blu-ray-Box Staffel 1 und auf der anderen Seite TNG HD Restoration Staffel 1 (statt TNG-R Blu-ray-Box Staffel 1) hat... --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:38, 25. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Letzteres zu ändern wäre ja kein Problem, weil sich das noch nicht eingebürgert hat. Ansonsten... Momentan sind wir halt halbwegs einheitlich (wenn auch mit fiktiven Titeln). Hm... In dem Punkt mit der Namenskonvention hast du recht. Hm... Tja. -- 09:25, 26. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Nachdem nun auch die Übersicht der DVD-Veröffentlichung steht und mir der Kopf davon nicht mehr ganz so schmerzt, habe ich die ganze Systematik noch mal durchdacht. Wirklich jede Version als Einzelartikel anzulegen würde tatsächlich zu sehr sperrigen Titeln mit teils absurden Klammerzusätzen führen. Stattdessen möchte ich, auch mit Blick auf die Argumentation von Phoenixclaw (insb. bzgl. Einheitlichkeit), vorschlagen, Sammelartikel anzulegen und auf die einzelnen Releases dann in diesen Sammelartikeln einzugehen. Das Ganze würde folgendermaßen laufen: ;Serien unter: * TOS (DVD) / (Blu ray) / (VHS) /... -> TOS Staffel 1 (DVD) * TOS-R (DVD) -> TOS-R Staffel 1 (DVD) -> TOS-R DVD Staffel 1.1 (DVD) * TAS (DVD) * TNG (DVD) -> TNG Staffel 1 (DVD) -> TNG Staffel 1.1 (DVD) * TNG-R (DVD) -> TNG-R Staffel 1 (DVD) -> TNG-R Staffel 1.1 (DVD) * DS9 (DVD) -> DS9 Staffel 1 (DVD) -> DS9 Staffel 1.1 (DVD) * VOY (DVD) -> VOY Staffel 1 (DVD) -> VOY Staffel 1.1 (DVD) * ENT (DVD) -> ENT Staffel 1 (DVD) -> ENT Staffel 1.1 (DVD) ;Filme unter * Star Trek: Der Film (DVD) / (Blu ray) / (VHS) / (VCD) / (LaserDisc)... * Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan (DVD) / ... * Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock (DVD) / ... * Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart (DVD) / ... * Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums (DVD) / ... * Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (DVD) / ... * Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen (DVD) / ... * Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (DVD) / ... * Star Trek: Der Aufstand (DVD) / ...) * Star Trek: Nemesis (DVD) / ... * Star Trek (DVD) / ... * Star Trek Into Darkness (DVD) / ... * Star Trek Beyond (DVD) / ... ;Zusammenstellungen / Kollektionen * unter dem jeweiligen Cover-Titel direkt anlegen, also z.B. The Best of Star Trek: Raumschiff Enterprise Das Videoformat kommt in Klammern hinter die in der MA gebräuchlichen Abkürzung der/des Serie/Films. Also für die DVD zu TOS Staffel 1 eben TOS Staffel 1 (DVD). Unter z.B. Star Trek: Der Film (DVD) würde man dann ausführlich auf alle Fassungen dieses Films auf DVD eingehen (also Kinofassung, Director's Cut, Remastered). Wäre das akzeptabel? --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:28, 26. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :::Danke, dass du dich der Sache annimmst. Ich sehe in der Sache ebenfalls Handlungsbedarf, hatte vor der Materie aber eher kapituliert, als mich selbst mal dran zu machen. :::In der Theorie klingt dein Vorschlaf recht gut. Ich habe aber trotzdem bedenken, ob es sich praktisch durchsetzen lässt. So denke ich, dass wir mehr Wert auf den Inhalt, und weniger auf die Form der Veröffentlichung werfen sollten. :::TOS-R wurde neben der Blu-Ray auch auf DVD veröffentlicht. Beide haben identische Ausstattung, Folgen, Bonusmaterial, ect. Es sind quasi zwei Ausgaben des selben Produkts, nur auf unterschiedlichen Medien, und sollten daher meiner Meinung nach auch in einem Artikel behandelt werden. :::Du schlägst aber vor, dass die Angaben einmal in den großen Sammelartikel TOS Staffel 1 (DVD) kommen, und dann nochmal einzeln in den Artikel TOS Staffel 1 (Blu-Ray), was mir redundant vorkommt. (Und selbst wenn wir sagen, dass TOS-R eine eigene Serie ist, müsste es trotzdem mit in den Sammelartikel, weil die Original-Version ja zusätzlich mit enthalten ist). Ähnlich sieht es mit der letzten Veröffentlichung der Kinofilme aus. :::Andererseits denke ich eigentlich nicht, dass Staffel- und Halbstaffelboxen separate Artikel brauchen, da sie die selben Disk enthalten. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:04, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Beim obigen Vorschlag kam es mir tatsächlich nur auf die Art des Mediums an, nicht so sehr auf den tatsächlichen Inhalt - das würde auch der Vorgehensweise der MA/en entsprechen, von der wir uns nicht so arg weit entfernen sollten. Wenn man nicht nach Medium trennt also streng den Fokus auf das Werk (den Film, bzw. die Serien-Staffel) an sich legt, ist man doch praktisch gezwungen, das alles unter einem großen Artikel (z.B. TOS (Video) oder TOS (Bild- und Tonträger)) anzulegen, worunter dann sämtliche Veröffentlichung auf audio-visuellen Medien (Super8, VCD, Hörspielkassette, VHS, Betamax, LaserDisc, DVD, HD-DVD, Blu-ray) fallen würden - das wäre dann ein recht unübersichtlicher riesiger Sammelartikel? Vorausgesetzt wir bleiben bei der Medium-Aufteilung, könnte man aber durchaus auf die oben aufgeführten Halbstaffel-Varianten verzichten (also nur noch TNG Staffel 1 (DVD) statt zusätzlich noch TNG Staffel 1.1 (DVD)) - die MA/en hat keine Halbstaffel-Artikel. Die Aufteilung nach "Standard" und "Remastered" gibt es hingegen auch in der MA/en. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:19, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Du bist dir im Klaren, dass dieser Vorschlag das Potential hat einen riesigen Rattenschwanz zu schaffen, oder? :Klar können wir die Artikel so zusammenlegen, dass wir einen Titel haben und alles dann fein säuberlich untereinander mit Unterüberschriften auffächern. Das sähe dann so aus, dass ganz oben die normale Beschreibung zusammen mit der Episoden-pro-Disk-Liste ist und darunter erst die verschiedenen Publikationen. Wir müssen dabei aber konsequent und vor allem säuberlich vorgehen. In dem Fall fallen die Halb-Staffel Boxen entweder weg oder werden mit Zusatzinformation versehen. In den Medien-Artikeln werden dann die jeweiligen Unterüberschriften verlinkt. :Probleme: :#Design: Wir hätten oben alles nötige und unten eine Infokastensäule ohne Text daneben. :#Nutzen: Mit den erwähnten Links von der Medien-Seite zur jeweiligen Box hätte man zwar die Info über die Box, muss aber ans obere Ende des Artikels um den Inhalt davon zu sehen. Da es absoluter Nonsense ist diese Information, die immer gleich ist, bei jeder Unterüberschrift zu kopieren, wird es nämlich auf genau das hinauslaufen. :Trifft das deine Überlegung oder bin ich am Ziel vorbeigeschossen? -- 19:54, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Es würde halt so aussehen, wie in der MA/en: TNG Season 1 DVD - ok vielleicht ein wenig aufgeräumter (z.B. ist die Sidebar mit den unterschiedlichen Releases bei uns eingeklappt) und ausführlicher was Hintergrundinfos (zu den verschiedenen Fassungen) angeht ;) Werd' bis nächstes Wochenende mal unter Benutzer:Fizzbin-Junkie/TNG (DVD) und Benutzer:Fizzbin-Junkie/TNG Staffel 1 (DVD) zwei Prototypen für Serie und Staffel erarbeiten. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:45, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Erster Entwurf zu TNG Staffel 1 (DVD) steht. Meinungen? --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:05, 2. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Wiederaufnahme der Diskussion um DVD/BluRay/etc-Artikel Würde die obige Diskussion gerne wieder aufnehmen - da ich den arg vernachlässigten Bereich der audio-visuellen Veröffentlichungen gerne endlich voranbringen möchte. Was haltet Ihr also nun von den Testseiten: TNG Staffel 1 (DVD) und TNG (DVD)?? --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:20, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) - Also Leute, nicht alle auf einmal ;) Gar keine Meinungen? --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:12, 6. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Naja, bei der Gesamtübersicht ist halt wirklich ein ziemlicher Turm daneben, der noch größer wird, wenn die Bilder drinnen sind. Die Staffelübersicht ist ok. Ich glaube, das können wir so machen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 07:14, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::@Fizzbin Bitte benutzte nicht : zum Einrücken (außerhalb von Diskussionsseiten). Das nicht nicht dafür gedacht -- 08:44, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) @Shisma: ich behaupte nicht wirklich, bei all den , und s durchzublicken, aber da ich dir da vertraue: ich tue's nie wieder im Fließtext, ehrlich ;) @phoenixclaw: Den "Turm" kann man einklappen (auf "Veröffentlichungen" klicken) - der Grundzustand der Sidebar wäre natürlich - wie etwa bei der Sidebar für Bücher (Besp. hier), geschlossen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:56, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Dann sag ich nichts mehr. Naja, außer https://i.pinimg.com/736x/91/c1/03/91c103cdfed8c745f30c2ad087688a17--scifi-star-trek.jpg --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:19, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt brauch' ich nur noch jemanden, der die Geduld (und die Programmierkenntnisse) hat, mir entsprechende Sidebars zu basteln bzw. anzupassen (Vorlage:DVD-Sidebar, Vorlage:VHS-Sidebar und Vorlage:Blu-ray-Sidebar). Irgendwie ist bei mir blutigem Laien grad der Wurm drin - ich scheitere schon beim Einfügen der Release-Vorlage ;) Sobald die Sidebars zur Verfügung stehen, würde ich dann langsam damit anfangen, die DVD/BR/VHS-Seiten mach obigen Vorschlag mit Leben zu füllen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:17, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Was willst du den machen? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 07:11, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :: ich tue's nie wieder im Fließtext, ehrlich Ich meinte mehr in der Tabelle -- 08:31, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) @Shisma: Das mit der Tabelle war ich gar nicht, denn die hab ich aus TNG DVD-Box Staffel 1 (''Frizzle'' hat die Seite und die Tabelle in dieser Form vor ca. 12 Jahren angelegt) ;) Hast du ne Idee, wie man es ohne : machen muss? / @Phoenixclaw: Die Artikel in der Form (siehe obiges Blockquote-Feld, ohne Halbstaffelboxen) weiter anlegen für alle Serien, alle Staffel und alle Filme, und zwar in den Varianten DVD, Blu-ray, VHS, etc. pp.. Ich brauche nur eine abgesegnete Vorlage und Vorgehensweise (denn ich will mir die Arbeit natürlich nicht umsonst machen, wenn es später heißt: ne lieber doch gannz anders). Wir haben bei den Videoveröffentlichungen immer noch riesige klaffende Lücken, und ich denke, dass sich da seit Jahren keiner rantraut, weil wir eben noch immer keine einheitliche Vorgehensweise haben. --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:12, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :In der Infobox, richtig? Am Einfachsten wäre dann wohl eine ausgelagerte Vorlage für die einzelnen Serien mit den Veröffentlichungen einzubauen. Dann würde auch die Übersichtlichkeit wieder steigen und man hat im Artikel einen etwas kleineren Klumpen Code. :Die Implimentierung in die Infobox-Vorlage wäre dann auch einfach, man muss ihr nur sagen wo sie die Informationen hinpacken muss. Formatierung etc. übernimmt dann die ausgelagerte und einfach nur eingebundene Vorlage. :Ich bin mir allerdings nicht so sicher, ob ich mit der Idee jetzt nicht an deinen Vorstellungen vorbei schieße. Oh, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das mit den "Releases" hinbekomme. Versuchen kann man aber schließlich alles. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:17, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) @Phoenixclaw: Ich versteh schon was du meinst, sowas Ähnliches haben wir im Bereich der Release-Vorlage gemacht bei Sammelbänden, z.B.: Vorlage:Release/3453089383, die werden dann in eine Sidebar eingebaut (s. Beispiel: Das Paradies-Syndrom). Aber das macht eigentlich nur Sinn, wenn man die mehrmals irgendwo einbauen kann. Wenn man da für jeden Artikel ne eigene Vorlage anlegen muss (die auch nur für diesen einen Artikel benötigt wird), wäre das doch auch ein wenig übertrieben, oder? --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:27, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist nur eine Krücke für den Umstand, dass wir keine richtige Datenbank haben. --80.153.132.36 07:56, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Tja, stimmt schon. Für eine einmalige Nutzung ist das wirklich... hm... Könnte es sein, dass du bei deinen Versuchen einen Formfehler drinnen hattest und deine Idee deswegen nicht geklappt hat? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:07, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) @Phoenixclaw: Davon gehe ich aus. Hatte versucht mich an der Roman-Sidebar zu orientieren, aber mir fehlte einfach die Geduld, als es nach den ersten Versuchen nicht klappte ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:22, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC)